High School Never Ends
by MelloMusic
Summary: Sakura's in the Akatsuki? That's just chaos to begin with! But what's this secret they hide from her? Akatsuki x Sakura RxR
1. Enter Sakura!

OHMAI! Guess whose back? Back again? Mello's back. Tell a friend! Oh yeah, that's right! Mello's writing a high school fic again because she's being retarded! I really want to finish off Aka Mugen, Patience, and This Doesn't Happen. But I'm sorry! I feel like finishing off the stories before I post the chapters. So to make it easier for me, I'm writing a simple high school fic as I write the others! Enjoy ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a HUGE crush on Pein and Sasori. –Cough- And Deidara, Hidan, Kiba, and Gaara –Cough- WOW I have a bad cough**

* * *

**High School Never Ends**

**Enter Sakura**

* * *

"Absolutely not", I said for at least the twentieth time, yanking at my pink hair in annoyance. "Not today." The person who was talking to me leaned forward, looking into my sea green eyes in a begging way

"Come on Saku-chan~", they whined. "It's so boring here. Let's skip. All of the others were wanting to go as well but we need everyone to go or else no one's going at all!"

I groaned and pushed his head away, leaning back in my seat. Yes, once more the gang wanted to skip school but I refused, making everyone stay because they said the gang "sticks together". I always hated that fact, couldn't they just go on their own. We weren't children. We were juniors in high school. Another part of the gang were seniors. How was that sticking together?

"Deidara I refuse to skip today, our first real class hasn't even started yet. So to finish this once and for all", I replied and then said once more, "absolutely not."

Before he could talk again, a hand covered his mouth and all he got out was a muffled, "hey!"

I smiled at my savior, "thanks Sasori." He nodded and pulled Deidara away to their desks in the back. When they sat down I could see Deidara whining and Sasori simply pulling out a book and started reading, ignoring his complaints. I laughed to myself, the day was starting out as usual.

I got to homeroom and waited for our first class, Deidara would complain about something to me, Sasori would drag him away, Deidara would chat his ear off, and Sasori would start reading and then...

I waited for the moment in which Deidara would shut up, this part was the best because he always had a disappointed look, since the two were best friends and he hated this.

Sasori lifted the book in the air and smacked Deidara over the head with it, the blonde recoiling, hands on his head whimpering about how Sasori was being a jerk and refusing to talk to him for the rest of the day. That's why it was so funny, because he never kept that "threat", since in the next class he would chat away once more!

I sighed and took out a book of my own, wishing homeroom to be over quickly. It wasn't a long class but it sure was boring. Besides, the book I was reading was already spoiled. Thanks to whom you ask? Deidara because he asked Sasori about what he liked other than art. What did he get? Silence, and books. Strange that he was in the gang at all. But Deidara asked about some books that he'd read it turned out he had already read the book I was reading. Of course, Deidara didn't know or just ignored that I don't like spoilers and told me the ending.

So I broke his nose.

That'll teach him to spoil a good book. Now I know what happens at the end of _Interview With The Vampire_! Curse Deidara and his stupidity at moments. Though he could be smart as well, at least he wasn't as dumb as Tobi... Oh god, I don't even want to talk about-

"Sempai!" Came the all to familiar yell. I sighed to myself and massaged my temples. This day was going to keep trying to annoy me. "Did Sakura-sempai decide that she wanted to- mff!" I let out a breath of relief as Deidara smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, yeah. You'll get us in trouble, again. We need a break every once in a while... Even though it _is_ funny. To bad we can't leave though cause Sakura's too much of a wimp to-" The bell rang and I stood up storming over to Deidara's desk. Tobi had bolted out the door, and Sasori was looking up from his chair at the scene that played out.

"Deidara, what did you call me", I asked, a shadow casting over my eyes and an evil glint behind them. He smirked, "a wimp."

I slammed my fist down on the desk and glared at him through my pink bangs.

"Text Pein, we're leaving", I ordered, spinning around and disappearing out the door into the crowd.

Not long after I had left the room; Sasori came up beside me, hitting my arm with the book to get my attention.

"You really snap easily don't you, Sakura?" He stated looking at me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" He laughed silently and stopped at his locker everyone had cleared out of the halls so it was only the three of them, three because Deidara was walking down the hall towards us.

"I mean, when you walked off, the desk collapsed", he said with another laugh. "Your strength is getting overwhelming ever since you joined us." I shrugged and leaned my head back on the lockers looking at the wall opposite me.

"Really, I never noticed", I replied sarcastically. I looked to the side at the sound of people talking and saw Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and of course Deidara.

They stopped when they were near us and Pein nodded, "we've got to go before the teachers realize we're gone and come looking for us." We all nodded and then headed out of the school.

Well this was going to be fun!

* * *

**Me: YAY THAT WAS AWESOME.**

**Sasori: You sat there and typed the chapter, what was so awesome about it.**

**Me: My hands are numb.**

**Sasori: You're attempting to write four fanfics at once, they're going to be numb.**

**Me: Smarty pants.**

**Sasori: My pants aren't smart, it's all me.**

**Me: I dislike you.**

**Sasori: Really?**

**Me: -Glomp- Nu, I luff you Saso-kun!**

**Sasori: See, you can't deny that you're my fangirl, I win.**

**Me: Do you want to be in this fanfic?**

**Sasori: Yes.**

**Me: Then shut up.**

**Sasori: Whatever. Hey people remember to-**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	2. Skipping School!

High School Never Ends! Four years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure! I love that song, hence the name of the fanfiction. Oh and how I love it. But I decided to add a twist to my fanfiction. Maybe some of you will be like, "OHMIGOSH MelloMusic I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!" maybe others will be like, "that's retarded." Of well! I write it anyway! Hope you enjoy now read or face my wrath ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: She does not own Naruto and the book mentioned in here called "Interview with the Vampire"! If she did... May we all be doomed! (Sasori: I can't believe she made me say that =.=)**

* * *

**High School Never Ends**

**Skipping School!**We left the building, everyone putting the hoods on their jackets up, well everyone except for me. I didn't care whether or not if we got caught but apparently, they did. I stretched, happy to be able to move and get some exercise. This was a daily thing with this gang, Akatsuki. We skipped school every day and yet some of us still had high grades, just bad attendance.

* * *

I sighed as I followed along behind the others. It was rather entertaining hanging out with them, because we always did something different. For example, the other day we went and spray painted the side of a bus that sat unoccupied for a few hours.

Ha! Take that society! We painted your bus!

Today, we were most likely going to rob some poor place. Because that's what Deidara was up to and Pein didn't want to deal with his complaints. So we went along with it. Since Deidara suggested it, he was the one going in and he asked us what we all wanted. I shrugged giving a simple answer of, "water." While everyone else went along and told him what they wanted I wandered into the ally where we were all to meet and sat down on the ground, leaning my back against the wall.

I sighed and pulled out my book, scanning the pages. I sat for a while, mostly guessing Deidara got caught and the others were trying to bust him out again. That was normal though, nothing to worry about.

"I see you're reading the book I recommended", said a voice from beside me and I turned to see Sasori sitting to my right. How long had he been there? I nodded slowly and replied, "yeah but your best friend ruined it."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back more into the shadows that casted over the place he sat, "yep he tends to do that. Don't worry though, it's still a great book and he can't really "give away" the ending. Trust me."

I shrugged and looked back down at the book reading the words carefully. This story drew me in the second I got it. It was indeed very interesting and Sasori was right, they show how the vampire feels, everything that happens. His grasp on life and how he can't let go. It was a very powerful book on the vampire Louis's life. Something I read day and night, yet I kept having to go back and read things again and again to get the full affect.

I could tell Sasori was reading the book as well, I knew someone was looking over my shoulder. You tended to feel the looks of people when you were in a gang full of crazy people. You had to know when they were looking at you, or they would get mad.

"Keep reading", he said standing up. "I'll get the others. I'll be back soon." I nodded and then laughed when I saw him leave and pull his hood up. He was so bossy. What if I didn't want to read?

I stood up and stretched, cracking my knuckles and put the book on the ground.

The ally was dark, and cool at that. The perfect place to take a walk in the summer. It was shaded from the sun, great. There were no dumpsters in the ally, just the empty path that went to another street on the other side.

"Hey little girl", a voice said from the shadows somewhere down the ally. I rolled my eyes, oh great. This was just great, I'm left alone in an ally with a freak. "Why are you all alone?" They stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were strange, like that of an animal as he walked over. I narrowed my eyes and put my hand in my pocket, grasping the pen that I had from school.

He stepped closer.

"I see your host has left", he said with a strange smile. "Leaving me a snack." He opened his mouth, two fangs glinting from a bit of light that was allowed into the ally. I shrunk back in horror stumbling into the wall behind me. Fangs? Those eyes. A vampire? But that was only in the stories. I looked at the book still on the ground.

_Just perfect, I jinxed myself with that book! If I get out of this I will rip Sasori's head off for giving me the cursed thing!_

The vampire went to step forward again and there was a flash as he took a step. With that, the vampire disappeared from my sight. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back as the vampire from before reappeared and landed on his feet in the place I just was. The person who grabbed me put me behind them and stood in the front.

Before I could see what happened, the vampire that had been trying to attack me caught fire and fell to the ground. I blinked and looked at the person who saved me. Of course, Itachi. I should have remembered the long hair. My knees suddenly gave away and I fell to the ground, staring at the cold concrete beneath me. I closed my eyes and passed out.

**(Akatsuki POV)**

Itachi sighed when she passed out and looked over the others, not bothering with the vampire he had set fire.

"She apparently got to shocked and passed out", Itachi said slightly amused. "And she thinks it's your fault Sasori. She thinks the book you gave her was cursed."

The red head smiled slightly and looked around at the rest of the Akatsuki members, "maybe it was." He shrugged and walked over to Sakura, picking her up bridal style. "We should take her home, come on Deidara."

Deidara pouted and walked over to stand next to Sasori, "but I'm hungry, yeah." The redhead sighed and walked away.

"We'll eat later", he said. "Pein, can we go?" He asked before walking out of the ally. There was a reply of yes and the two left, turning the corner to head to Sakura's house.

"Danna, yeah", Deidara began when the left Sakura on the couch in her living room (the love of spare keys). "Why do you think she passed out?" Sasori looked at her and then back at Deidara shrugging.

"Shock most likely", he said. "Vampires are wretched creatures." Deidara tilted his head and looked at his friend confused.

"You say they're wretched", he said. "When you know we should all tell her the truth. We're the most wretched of all."

Sasori sighed and looked out the window of the house, seeing the sun dip below the horizon. He stood up and ignored his last comment.

"Let's go", he commanded. "I'm hungry."

* * *

**Me: TAKE A WILD GUESS WHAT THE SECRET IS!**

**Sasori: It's obvious Mello, you don't have to yell.**

**Me: Not to some people, baka!**

**Sasori: Well fine then. Go ahead and-**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Sasori: Stop doing that =.="**


	3. I have a plan!

**PLEASE READ MY NOTES BELOW! **

Chapter three~ Lalala! It feels awesome to write this simple story. I love it, but I have a feeling my simple plot just turned for an actual hard story to write like the others. This is going to ruin my updates. Then there's also the fact that this will switch from a lot of people's POV this will be about the only time I will flip so much in a story. So... in other news that you need to **PAY ATTENTION **to.

I put a poll on my profile about what fanfic my readers would like me to finish. If you do not review at least vote so that I can get a feel of what you people want to see continued. And if you do review... VOTE ANYWAY I SAY! ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: She does not own Naruto. But she does own at pacman (Sasori: Which she should stop playing already =.=")**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**leogirl321: Neh I haven't talked to you in forever! I missed you! (/glomp) Your reviews are great! Thank you. ^^**

**ShelbyQueen25: Haha. Not much to reply to. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading!**

**1SakuraAndTheAkatsuki: Well thank ya! I hope you keep reading cause from here it gets awesome X3**

* * *

**High School Never Ends**

**I have a plan!**

* * *

There was a loud thump as I let the body slide from my grip. The person falling to the ground. My animalistic eyes glinted as I licked my lips, taking the left over blood and then wiping the back of my hand over my mouth, clearing anything still there. If there was it would be cold, it tends to do that when your skin is icy only warmed by the blood itself, coursing through my veins.

I turned to the right, looking at the other pale figure in the shadows.

"Deidara", I began, "we should be getting back. The others will be waiting." I started to walk but stumbled, caught by my companion before hitting the ground.

"Sasori, we can't go on like this, yeah", he said standing me up. "We can't stay in the sunlight. We've been doing this for years and none of us has had decent sleep. It's time for us to leave the school." I looked at him plainly, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Deidara's right you know", came a deep voice from deeper in the shadows. "I have made up my decision and we're all leaving the school. I know it's sudden but we've been through high school plenty of times. It has taken a toll on us without the sleep we used to have. I have withdrawn us from the school; no records have been left behind about any of us. I even went as far as fixating the teachers' memories to forget about us. Next we're getting Sakura. I have already sent Itachi to make sure that was done."

My eyes widened. _They sent Itachi! _My nails dug into the skin of my palms, drawing blood.

"We can turn her then", I snapped. "She's been our friend for years Leader... If we erase her memories we'll have no one on the outside." Pein sighed and stepped out of the shadow, his ringed eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Sasori, you know that if we turn her, the events will be the same. We won't have someone on the outside in that case. If we keep her human her memories will only confuse her as to why we disappeared and she'll investigate. Do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded. Yes I understood this. But she was part of us. She had joined our "gang" not even caring who we were. We basically taught her everything she knew about the streets. We were always there with her and then there's the part about the vampires following her. We always took those out before the got to her. What about now?

"I understand, leader", I replied. "But if we do this she'll loose a large part of her memory. Do _you _understand? A majority of it actually. I hope you get that. Plus she will most likely be killed due to the group that's after her. If we meddle with that, she'll surely find out anyway because we can't stop all of them before they get to her." Deidara put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sasori no Danna, stop. Leader-samma has made a decision we can't go against it"; he said looking at me as I narrowed my eyes. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and glared at him, storming off.

"Fine do as you wish."

"If you go against my orders Sasori, don't come back." Pein's voice commanded.

"And what might the orders be?"

"Don't interfere."

I smirked, "do you trust me not to?"

With that I continued walking.

**Xx. (Sakura's POV) .xX**

My eyes blinked open revealing the green optics beneath the lids. I stretched and sat up, looking around the room. I was at home, in my living room. I stood up and walked towards the stairs my feet making a silent thud as I walked on the cold wooden floors. When my foot made its way onto the first step the wood creaked beneath my foot and I began to advance up the stairs.

I didn't remember how I got home. In fact I didn't even remember what happened after I had been left in the ally way. From there it was all a blank. I sighed and shook my head; it would probably come back to me later. Yet... There was also the fact on how I got home, that could also be solved later, yet I couldn't help but wonder.

When I got upstairs I entered my room, kicking off the shoes that were still on my feet and getting under the covers, looking at the roof.

"Maybe the gang brought me back..." I mumbled closing my eyes.

**Xx. (Itachi's POV) .xX**

I sat in the room, across from Sakura's bed. She had walked in the room and fallen asleep not noticing me the whole time. I stood up and walked over to the bedside when her breathing became even, slowing in that of sleep. I put my hand over her eyes and sat there for a moment and then huffed. I hadn't erased her memory yet.

"Why are you here, Sasori?" I turned and looked at the red head sitting in the chair I had occupied moments before. His legs were crossed, right over left. Right elbow resting on the arm of the chair, chin resting on his fist.

"I've gone against Leader-samma's orders", he replied, blinking slowly. "You can't erase her memory Itachi. Have you read her thoughts? She doesn't remember the attack from earlier. Why can't we just leave her be?"

"That's not up to me, you know that Sasori."

"Yes, indeed I know. So I'll allow you to go on."

"Hn... There's something behind those words you speak. What is it?"

"I guess I'll tell you. I'm going to let you erase her memory and then you will leave. I will stay here. I already have my coffin in the attic, so no worries there."

"Hn."

"Go on. I'm getting impatient."

"This will reveal us if you do this."

"I don't care, I have plans."

"Fine, I can't persuade you differently."

With that I turned around, hand still hovering above Sakura's eyes and I closed my own. Covering the bright red optics. I stood there for a second and then stepped back towards the open window and climbing out backwards, "you better know what you're doing."

"Like I said I have plans..."

With that the window shut and Sasori swiftly stood from his spot and appeared at the door to Sakura's room. He stood there for a moment looking at the peacefully sleeping girl, and then vanished.

* * *

**Me: Oh my god. I think this is the best chapter so far!**

**Sasori: I have plans... (/shifty eyes)**

**Me: (/nodnod) Indeed, Sa~so~ri. **

**Sasori: So will this fic be about Sakura and me?**

**Me: What gave you that idea, Sasori? Don't you see it's under Akatsuki and Sakura?**

**Sasori: Fine ruin the moment.**

**Me: (/glomps Sasori) Poor Saso-kun! I let you say your line this time.**

**Sasori: Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE!**

* * *


	4. Moving Out!

**

* * *

**

Review Replies!

**Himeko63: I know right? I'm having so much writing it! Here's my update then! Thanks again. I love your review!**

**Leogirl321: (/turns purple) Gah! And I know, Sasori shifty would be hilarious, thanks for the review Leo!**

**ShelbyQueen25: Hey no problem! Thanks for reviewing! No she will not remember them Pein told Itachi to erase all the memories of them so she doesn't go searching for their coven.... Errr... Maybe. Maybe not. You never know with Sasori.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: She does not own Naruto. Neither does she own as Pacman anymore because she just lost a game. (Sasori: HAHA I WIN!)**

**High School Never Ends**

**Moving Out**

* * *

_I walked through a long hall, my hands clasped behind my back. There were no windows in this hallway, nor there any turns or shadows. It was simply a long hall, and I admired the way it was made._

_The architecture was simply amazing, twisted pillars held the roof up, carvings of angels forever covered the roof of the long hallway. Something this beautiful and strange couldn't have existed._

_Ah yes, couldn't have existed. Can't exist._

_I was dreaming._

_I stopped in the hallway and made my way to one of the pillars feeling the rough and twisted surface. Marble. A marble pillar._

_I tilted my head and looked at the pillar with more concentration, allowing me to notice small engravings on the edge in a language I couldn't understand. It was strange._

I awoke as the light filtered in through my window, throwing the once dark room into a glowing paradise. I turned to the side, putting my legs on the side of the bed and sat there looking at the chair across from my bed.

It was like someone had been there. The presence of the being still lurking about the room. I sighed and shook my head, standing up and stretching, reaching my arms above my head and squeezing my eyes shut, yawning greatly. When I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror on my wall, narrowing my eyes slightly at the sight of my normal day clothes.

Well that was odd.

I must have not had time to change. Because I didn't remember the day before, maybe I passed out and forgot that day. Shaking my head and pushing the thought beside I began to change into a new outfit.

I slipped on a plain non-logo black long sleeved shirt with slits for my thumbs on the side, plain jeans, a checkered hoodie with neko ears on the top, and my dark red converse high tops. Perfect for school. Walking down stairs I was welcomed by a note on the floor in front of the door. From the mail slot I guessed.

I reached down and grabbed the note, looking at it curiously.

"I'll read it during breakfast", I said aloud walking to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, Fruit Loops", I muttered shoveling the breakfast cereal into my mouth, eager to finish it off and get rid of my hunger. "I don't know what I'd do without this sugary cereal in the morning." I took one last bite of the cereal and slurped up the milk and put the bowl in the sink.

Now it was time to read the strange letter I got in the mail, oh joy! I opened the top of the letter using my thumb and flipped the top open, pulling the paper from within and unfolding it.

My eyes scanned the paper –

**Dear Haruno Sakura,**

**You have been accepted into Tsuki High School, a school for the extremely gifted. We give night and day classes for convenience. Your schedule has been set to night until further notice, you will be given an escort from the school night class to take you there and make sure you get settled in. We really do hope you join us, for this school could use more intelligent minds. **

**Sincerely, school Principal, Tsunade.**

I stared at the note for a couple of seconds and then blinked, setting it down slowly on the table. Well that letter was... Blunt. Way to the point and quick. The principal must be busy or just to lazy to even try and work...

Sound like my school!

But if I went then what would I do about my friends... Friends? Who are my friends at school? Did I have any friends? I shook my head and used the heel of my palm to tap my forehead. It was strange, how could I forget my friends? Maybe I could remember if I just had a picture or a text.

I jumped up, throwing down the paper and envelope and darted for the stairs, gliding up the steps with practically inaudible thumps.

I kicked the door to my room open, feeling the rush of air as the blockade of a door rushed against it. From there I dove at my bed grabbing my cell phone and going through the contacts, pictures, and texts seeing no sign of anyone in the phone except for my parents. I growled and slammed the phone down. I could of sworn I had friends, but it was like all signs of them disappeared. It was strange and extremely irritating.

I clenched in unclenched my fists and then all of a sudden, it all went away and I was just sitting there, staring at that chair again.

I stood up, my eyes narrowing as I looked at it and I walked over slowly touching the arm of the chair and narrowing my eyes as I felt that the fabric was freezing whilst the rest of the room was pretty warm.

"How odd", I muttered under my breath feeling the fabric once more and pulling back startled as there was a knock at the door downstairs. I jumped slightly having been caught off guard and turned towards the door, making my way out and down the stairs.

Once I was down I opened the door slowly and saw a boy standing there. He was wearing a sweater with the hood up, hands shoved in the pocket. His eyes were a hazel kind of color and his hair was red, standing out under the black hood and above his pale face. When the door opened to its full swing he turned and looked at me taking one hand out of his pocket and extending his arm towards me, obviously a kind gesture to shake hands, "hi. I'm Sasori. I've been sent to be your escort."

I took his hand and shook it firmly, letting go straight after, "nice to meet you Sasori. I'm Haruno Sakura." I smiled kindly and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"I haven't gotten packed yet", I murmured. The boy didn't seem to show any emotion to but I thought I could see the slightest smirk about to form.

"That won't be necessary Haruno-san", he said blandly. "We already have things you like at the dorms ready for you." I blinked a couple of times and then began to laugh quietly. This kid didn't like to talk much did he?

"What did the people at the school stalk me or something?" I joked laughing louder this time. The Sasori kid shrugged and looked over his shoulder at a black limo parked in front of my house; "yes that would be what they did." With that he just turned and walked towards the limo, not even bothering to say anything more.

"Wow, I was just joking", I muttered following behind him.

The car ride was quiet. The red head who was my escort had taken off his hoodie, revealing the rest of his head and outfit, the mess of red hair sticking out in many odd directions as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. His legs were crossed and his elbow resting on the right leg. He had a strange way for sitting as a guy. I looked at the rest of his outfit. He had a black shirt with a "My Chemical Romance" logo bolded in white, underneath the logo was a picture of the black parade and all their glory. Finally I noticed his dark blue skinny jeans, which I didn't seem to notice before. Wow, that shows how much detail I retained.

I looked back up to his face to see he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"If your going to check me out, do that when I can't see you so its less creepy, your eyes were burning holes through me", he stated blandly, looking out the window once more.

"I WASN'T CHECKING YOU OUT!" I defended crossing my arms and looking away with a huff. I could see him look over at me once more from my peripheral vision and this time he didn't seem to notice I was looking back, so he didn't look to the window, just stared at me from the side.

"Denial"

"WHAT?"

"You're yelling and defending yourself... Denial."

"IT'S NOT DENIAL! I JUST DON'T LIKE PEOPLE ASSUMING THINGS!"

**(A/N *SASORI* MELLO HIT THE CAPS BUTTON AGAIN!)**

"I don't want to argue."

"You started it! **(A/N: *Sasori* that's better.)**

He didn't reply this time. Just continued to look at me, eyes examining me. That's when I got it. He just said I was checking him out and there he is "you're checking me out this time. Baka."

He raised an eyebrow and I turned to see him better giving him a harsh glare. He simply sat there.

"You checked me out. I get the privilege", he said jokingly. I gasped dramatically, "like what you see?" He gave a disgusted snort and turned, looking out the window once more.

"Don't push it Pinky", he snapped. I narrowed my eyes, "that's not fair. What happened to Haruno-san?" He simply ignored my question and changed his posture, turning so both his feet were on the ground. I looked at him in question but then realized why he sat normally now. He was getting ready to get up and get out.

We were at the school.

The door opened and light burst into the limo. Sasori hissed angrily to himself and scooted back, slipping on the hoodie and flipping up the hood, putting his hands in the pocket once more. He hopped out of the long black car and then extended an arm to take my hand. When I grabbed it he yanked me out of the seat and onto the pavement outside, steadying me before I fell so I could stand flat on my feet.

"Welcome to Tsuki High School, Pinky."

* * *

**Me: Yay for Saso-kun and his brilliant plan!**

**Sasori: (/smirk) I know I'm brilliant.**

**Me: How'd you get her into the school?**

**Sasori: Mello... God you're so stupid.**

**Me: What?**

**Sasori: You wrote the story.**

**Me: GAH! That's right! I even know the ending!**

**Sasori: (/sigh) Anyway please review. If you think you know how I got her into the school go ahead and guess. If you get it right, you can be my vampire bride. (/smirk)**

**Me: I WANNA GUESS!**

**Sasori: Jeeze. Do you need me to explain this again?**

* * *


	5. Welcome To Tsuki High School!

**Review Replies**

**Himeko63: Here's your update! And I don't know if I want to make her a vampire or not... I wonder.**

**ShelbyQueen25: Why thank you!**

**Geniusly-Unique: Someones catching on ^-^ The truth will be revealed lated Hahaha!****High School Never Ends**

* * *

**Welcome to Tsuki High School!**

* * *

"Welcome to Tsuki High School, Pinky."

My eyes widened at the sight. The school looked amazing from the fountain out front to the beautiful architecture. The path leading to the dormitories was lined with colorful floral. The doors to the actual school were large and made of fine wood. Then there was the building, perfection. The whole school was neither too big nor too small and was painted a midnight blue, making it stand out in the evening light. Finally out front were pillars to hold up the roof in the front the surface was not smooth, you could tell from a distance that there were carvings in the stone. I blinked slowly. Simple things made me mesmerized that was for sure.

"Your mouth is hanging open, Pinky", the voice of my escort broke into my thoughts. "Though yes, it is a nice school. I was amazed when I first came here." He then looked over at my blankly, "shall we go?"

Nodding, I followed after him as he headed down the path to the dorms. When we got into the building I could feel a burst of cold air, sending a chill down my spine. It was so cold it made my teeth chatter, "wow it's extremely cold in here." Sasori smirked and looked back at me a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Can't take a little cold, Pinky?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at my feet, "I can take it."

"You sure? I'll give you my sweater~", he said in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to bug me.

"No."

'Come on. You and I both know you want to. You're cold right?"

"Stop teasing me."

"Killjoy", he muttered turning around and continuing to walk. I laughed slightly, covering my mouth with my hands to muffle my laughter.

"All right, that was funny", I replied with a giggle. "Why did your personality- oof!" I had crashed into someone and it knocked all of my breath out. _Wasn't that fun, not,_ I growled sarcastically in my head? I looked up, arm around my stomach as green met red, "watch it you brat." _Great, the kid has colored contacts... I'll claw 'em out. _The boy smirked and raised an arm, and before I could even move someone grabbed my elbows and yanked me up, pulling me back into their chest and put their head on top mine.

"Shale, enough", said a familiar voice. OK the one to save the day just _had _to be my escort. "Leave the violence to your pitiful roommate." The boy I now knew as Shale gave a vicious snarl.

"What did you just say, kid?"

"Sorry... Did you not hear me?" Sasori let go of me and pushed me aside, to where I fell into someone else's arms, this time they weren't as strong. Probably one of the girls in the crowd.

"For an Angel you sure are clumsy", said the person who caught me. "Though I can't say much myself, I'm quite clumsy as well!" I was helped to my feet and pulled back from the shouting group of people. It seemed a fight had begun.

I turned to look at my savior, a blond longhaired girl with bright blue eyes and an excited smile. She was wearing baggy blue jeans and a yellow shirt matching with her eyes and hair. She noticed that I wasn't replying to her and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino, your roommate!"

"Roommate", I repeated tonelessly. "Well then... I'm Haruno-"

"I already know who you are! You're our new Angel, Haruno Sakura-chan!"

"Angel?" I whispered low enough so that she couldn't hear. "Why does she say that?"

"Come now, Sakura-chan! I'll take you to our dorm!" She snatched my hand and began basically dragging me away from the crowd and towards one of the dorm rooms in a dash. The room I assumed was ours, by the way she kicked in the door and threw me in, was decorated in bright colors with flowers everywhere. I straightened up and blinked slowly.

"It's very... Bright..." Ino looked at me shocked at first and then smiled brightly.

"You can decorate your side of the room however you like! You have the window side!" I looked over at the bed near the window tucked up against the wall and in the corner. On the side that was not on the wall was a small bedside table and at the end of the bed was a desk with a light that could be dimmed. A nice setup over there, just needs more band logos and...

"Where's my stuff. Sasori said they brought my things... Some... How."

In smiled and opened a closet, tons of bags falling out, "here you go!"

"Thanks." I nodded to her and began unpacking. When I was done I saw she was still staring at me.

"Where are your wings?"

* * *

**Me: BWAHAHAHA that messes up your plan Saso-kun.**

**Sasori: I have more tricks up my sleeve. **

**Me: You're wearing a tee shirt.**

**Sasori: ... So? Your point? You made a short chapter. That's a whole lot worse than my plan messing up.**

**Me: Gah whatever!**

**Sasori: Please review!**


	6. Angels, Demons, and Vampires OH MY!

**Thank you to my reviewers: himeko63, Geniusly-Unique, Love-SakuraxAkatsuki, leogirl321, sasosakufangirl101, XxBloodyRiverxX, xXBlueDazeXx .**

**IMPORTANT**** (Or not so important) ****INFORMATION:** **I've made a triple-author account with Mattie Chan and xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx called Death By Mello. We have two awesome stories going up. It's Death Note, even if you don't like it, go ahead and check it out, you might like the fics. Thanks!  


* * *

**

**  
High School Never Ends**

**Angels, Demons, and Vampires. OH MY!  


* * *

**

"Where are your wings?"

I stared at her and she stared back at me and it seemed like an eternal staring contest of confusion.

Wings? Why would I have wings? This girl must have problems or something; maybe she was just tripping and didn't get enough sleep.

"I don't have wings", I replied flatly looking at her with a blank expression. Ino took on a completely shocked expression and two feathery wings burst from her back, flapping.

"But these are the Angel dorms, why are you here? Are you a Demon, possibly a Vampire?" My eyes widened as she asked me these questions. I took to watching a single feather fall in front of me and I noted how it fluttered to the ground gracefully. Then I looked back up to Ino.

"I'm not any of those..."

"Well then, dear. Why are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged one shoulder halfheartedly; "I got an acceptance. I was picked up and now I'm here." She shook her head and placed her thumb and index finger of her right hand to her temples.

"I wonder now", she whispered as if to herself. "You could stay here, you've already been accepted. This is indeed an odd occurrence." I nodded and began setting up my things repeating, "indeed."

**(Next day)**

I rolled to my side as Ino poked my arm for me to wake up. But I refused, I didn't want to see all these people. They weren't like me at all! I didn't fit in.

"I DON'T FIT IN HERE", I groaned throwing my arms over my head and rolling to my back looking at the ceiling. Ino sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me with a big smile.

"I could always lend you some spirit, it makes you happy! As an angel I can fill people with hope and joy", what a nice thing to offer Ino. Freak me out even more.

"No."

"Why not, come on Sakura-"

"Oh no... You're not going to try and cheer me up are you?"

"Dear Sakura, right you are. Get up, get up!" She stood up from the bed and snapped her fingers, causing me to rise from the bed and then land perfectly on my feet beside my bed. "Do not defy the angels gift, or I'll have to crush you! Brush your teeth, comb your hair, and put on some decent clothes. We're going shopping!"

"Shopping? Shopping for what?"

"Anything! Now get dressed, get dressed."

With that Ino left, allowing me to stand there blinking.

Where could you even _go_ shopping in a place like this?

**(Later) **

I stood there staring in awe. I thought the school was just big. I didn't know it was like an actual city. What I had seen the day before was indeed the school but it surrounded a small town. By small town I mean a mini city with any shop you could desire. Oh joy, thank the construction workers and the people who made the plans.

"Ino, thank you for waking me up on this fine Saturday morning!"

"Welcome, now come along!" She grabbed my arm and began pulling me down the streets towards one of the stores. I couldn't tell what it was since I was trying to watch my feet, but once we walked in I knew I was at home.

There were rows of music, shirts, jeans, dresses, extra band things, and so much more. My eyes widened and my expression changed from shocked to excited. Home it was, because I knew I could live here. Marry me now, rocking store.

I spotted a rack of skinny jeans and began scanning through the different ones. Someone passed by behind me and I fell forward, crashing into the rack, "Hey watch yourself, Newbie."

That voice sounded so familiar.

"SHALE!" I pointed up at the boy, who looked down at me scowling. His black hair almost covered his eyes all the way, but the red shown brightly beneath it.

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand, "get up before we both et in trouble." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, looking at me as if he were confused. Oh wait... That's right, "You're not an Angel are you?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "nope."

He smirked and grabbed my wrist, "I feel a pulse. Not a vampire... Demon, ehh... Not particuarly." He then looked up at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"How peculiar, a human in Tsuki High School."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got that already."

"My dear human, do you know what I am?"

I just blinked and slowly shook my head. He laughed and looked behind him and I realised we were in pitch darkness and I could only see myself and him, "I'm a Demon."

I tried to pull my hand away but he held me still, "If you leave in this realm, you'll disappear. Just wait, we'll appear in the human world momentarily."

I closed my eyes tight, afraid that this guy was tricking me. If he was, he might as well make the death quick. But to my amazement I felt ground beneath my feet and I opened my eyes, seeing my door to my side. Shale let go of my wrist and my hand trembled with the feeling that it was on fire.

He smiled and winked, "See you, Human."

* * *

**  
Me: I know this chapter seems a bit rushed, but this was all I could force out with writers block.**

**Shale: Hmmm... You decided to use my name again other than that wretched Christopher.**

**Me: He's your brother... Nevermind.**

**Shale and Me: REVIEW!**


End file.
